Lana
Lana (ラナ, Rana, translated Rana) is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the daughter of Adean and her brother is Lester. She was initially living in Isaac with her brother and mother, but decided to join the liberation army when imminent news of the Grandbell Empire approaching Tilnanogue arrived, despite Celice's protests. Her substitute character is Mana. Personality Lana is a very friendly, sweet and selfless young lady, much like her mother Adean was. She is also extremely stubborn at times, as can be seen from her success in convincing Celice to allow her to join his army of liberators. She is also one of the first few characters to approach Yuria when she first joins, expressing concern for her well-being and gifting her a Relive staff. In-Game Being a Priest, Lana's role in the Second Generation is primarily that of a healer until she promotes at Level 20. Even then, if she does not inherit good skills from her parents, she will not be a very competent combatant. This is not made any better by the fact that many players opt for a pairing that benefits her brother, Lester, often times neglecting her presence in the game. Despite this, Lana will always wind up being a good healer, regardless of the identity of her father. Base Stats Notes: Major Holy Blood is indicated by bold fonts, while Minor Holy Blood is indicated by normal fonts. Additionally, parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. *'Father:' Arden style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |30 |2 |9 |7 |8 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Azel style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir Fala |1 |29 |1 |11 |8 |9 |12 |2 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Alec style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Claude style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir Blaggi |1 |28 |1 |11 |8 |9 |12 |2 |9 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Jamka style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |30 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |7 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Dew style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |27 |2 |10 |8 |9 |13 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Noish style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |8 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Fin style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |7 |8 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Beowolf style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |2 |7 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Holyn style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir Odo |1 |30 |2 |9 |8 |9 |11 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father': Midayle style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir |1 |29 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Levn style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir Holsety |1 |29 |1 |11 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items *'Father:' Lex style="text-align:center" |Priest |Ulir Neir |1 |30 |2 |9 |8 |9 |12 |3 |8 |5 |Varies |Staff - Varies |Live Inherited Items Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. *'Father:' Arden |115% |45% |32% |25% |40% |65% |40% |7% *'Father:' Azel |115% |25% |65% |30% |55% |70% |30% |10% *'Father:' Alec |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |75% |35% |7% *'Father:' Claude |105% |25% |50% |30% |45% |85% |30% |30% *'Father:' Jamka |115% |45% |30% |25% |45% |80% |35% |7% *'Father:' Dew |95% |40% |35% |40% |50% |80% |40% |10% *'Father:' Noish |110% |40% |32% |35% |40% |70% |40% |7% *'Father:' Fin |105% |35% |32% |40% |45% |85% |35% |7% *'Father:' Beowolf |110% |40% |30% |40% |45% |70% |35% |7% *'Father:' Holyn |135% |35% |32% |75% |45% |70% |35% |7% *'Father:' Midayle |100% |35% |32% |35% |50% |65% |35% |7% *'Father:' Levn |115% |25% |45% |40% |75% |70% |30% |10% *'Father:' Lex |125% |40% |32% |30% |40% |70% |60% |7% Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' +0 Conversations In Chapter 6, Lester may speak to Lana, and she will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, Lana may speak to Yuria, whereupon Yuria will gain the Mend Staff. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Celice may speak to Lana, and she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Celice. In Chapter 7, after Darna Castle is captured, if Fin is Lana's father, he can speak to her, whereupon she will gain five points of magic. In Chapter 10, if neither Faval nor Lana has a lover, he can speak to her, and Lana will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana's lover is Celice, Faval or Skasaher, she can speak to her lover, and he will gain three points of resistance. Love Love Growths Original characters and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Celice: 100+2 *Leaf: 0+2 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Fin: N/A *Lester: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Skasaher: 0+2 *Delmud: 0+2 *Sety: 0+3 *Corpul: 220+3 *Faval: 0+3 *Arthur: 0+2 Gallery File:Rana_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Rana (TCG Series 2).jpg|Lana, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Rana (TCG Series 3).jpg|Lana as a High Priest. Lana1.gif|Lana's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Jungvy9.jpg|Lana and Lester Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters Category:Playable characters